


Close to you

by LoveDevilKing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Lockdown, More Fluff, Post-Season/Series 04, Prompt for Smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDevilKing/pseuds/LoveDevilKing
Summary: Chloe takes to staying at Lux in order to be close to Lucifer, not knowing if he will ever return. Is it wrong of her to hope that one day he will?
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	Close to you

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for @345idontknow who supplied the prompt Maybe the reunion? as part of the #PromptSmiles, #LuciferLockdown challenge on Twitter. This remarkable challenge was started by NotOneLine to bring a little joy in these trying times.
> 
> I also have to thank SK_Kasai for taking the time to beta this work. You were able to take what I was trying to say and make it clearer. I am very grateful.

The drive to Lux had taken on a ritualistic quality ever since she had begun to go there so often. When he had first left, she could barely drive by the building without breaking down. However, in the last few months, it had become her quiet place; her solace. There she could feel close to Lucifer, sit at his piano, drink his top shelf liquor, and sleep in his bed.

At first it had been one night. Then, a weekend. Now, whenever Dan had Trixie, Chloe could be found there. She had even brought some of her clothes over and hung them in his closet. She could just hear him as he complained about her cheap polyester hanging next to his Burberry suits. Well, let him bitch about it. She would welcome his complaints if it meant he was with her.

The staff of Lux were familiar with her routine by now and merely waved as she made her way to the elevator. She was really looking forward to a stiff drink. Work had been… hard. Everywhere she turned, she was reminded of Lucifer. She heard his voice as he commented on whatever was happening and saw him sitting by her desk. Her mind even supplied some of his horrible puns at crime scenes. It was disconcerting. Sometimes, she wasn’t sure she could make it through the day. However, somehow, she always did and life went on. 

She was working alone. Well, Dan helped out when he could and Maze contributed every now and then, but Chloe refused to accept a new partner. It was just too soon and she might never be ready. No one pushed the issue. Yet

She tossed her bag on the couch and made her way to the bar. Pouring herself a whiskey, it took her a few minutes to register the noise. It sounded like water running. She knew it wasn’t raining outside and inspecting the bar and its surroundings told her that there wasn’t a water leak. Now that she was listening closer, she could tell it was the shower.

“Maze?” she called out. It wasn’t unheard of for Maze to use the Penthouse for some extracurricular activities, but Chloe thought she was still out of town. This could turn awkward very quickly.

“Maze?” she shouted once more before she started walking toward the master bathroom. Maybe the demon couldn’t hear her over the running water?

When she got to the bathroom door, she knocked. “Maze? You in there?” The detective called out.

She got no response, so she switched gears. It was possible, if highly unlikely, that some patron from downstairs had made their way upstairs, looking for Lucifer. She reached for her gun and knocked again.

“Whoever you are, I’m a police officer. Turn off the water and come out.” She stopped to listen but she heard nothing, not even anyone moving around. _Could someone have turned on the shower and left?_ That didn’t seem to make sense though.

“Last chance.” she warned, fingers tightening around the door knob, “Alright! I’m coming in!”

When she got inside, she didn’t see anyone. The shower stall was full of steam but she couldn’t see a person. The only thing she saw was a pile of rags in the corner. Chloe couldn’t quite understand what she was seeing at first. _Why would someone put a bunch of rags in the shower?_ Then, the rags moved.

Coming up to the shower, she banged on the door. “Hey! Hey, you!” she yelled. She must have gotten their attention because the occupant startled. A head came up and rested on the glass enclosure. She let out a surprised gasp when she saw the stubbled cheek; the patrician nose. 

Lucifer.

Lucifer!

Yanking the door open, she had to step back as the heat hit her full force. Before she could stop herself, she had kicked off her boots and stripped to her bra and panties. She eased back into the shower, keeping away from the spray. He had turned it up to its highest setting. She had no idea how long he had been there but he had a tankless water heater, so he wasn’t about to run out any time soon. She turned the water off. 

Crouching down, she cupped his face in her hands so that she could look at him. His eyes were open but far away. If he was seeing anything, it wasn’t her or the shower. There was a haunted look in his eyes as if he was gazing at some hellish landscape only he could see. Knowing where he had been, it wasn’t surprising. She called his name several times, but received nothing in response. He just continued to stare into the void. He was shivering, whether from shock or cold, she was unsure. His skin also felt clammy, something she would never expect from Lucifer. It might explain the water’s temperature though. She had to get him out of these wrecked clothes.

He looked wretched. His hair was matted to his scalp and caked with some substance she couldn’t begin to identify. His suit was a mess, torn in some places, singed in others. When she started pushing his jacket off his shoulders, she noticed that his shirt was stained, either with blood or something else, Chloe couldn’t be sure. She redoubled her efforts in order to check him for injuries as fast as possible.

Lucifer remained practically motionless the entire time, not helping in anyway. Chloe didn’t stop. She also maintained a running commentary. She wasn’t even sure about what she was saying. It didn’t seem to matter. She was just hoping the sound of her voice would reach him, give him something to latch onto to find his way back. She finally got his jacket and shirt pushed down to his waist and began studying his chest and back for wounds that would explain the state of his shirt.

_“Detective?”_

If she hadn’t been leaning over his shoulder, she wouldn’t have heard it since his voice was barely a whisper. She leaned back and brought a hand to his face.

“Yes, Lucifer. It’s me, Chloe.” she smiled, cradling his face in her hands. For several minutes his eyes met hers, and he saw her; he really saw her. Then she watched as his eyes lost their focus and his gaze returned to being vacant.

It didn’t matter though. Her partner was in there somewhere and he would come back to her.

Chloe was finally successful in getting his jacket and shirt off completely. It helped that he had lost his cufflinks somewhere along the way. She threw them both into the far corner. He had thankfully taken off his shoes before climbing into the shower so she just had to peel off his socks. They followed the rest of his discarded clothes. However, now she realized she had a problem. There was no way to remove his pants while he was sitting down. She had to get him to stand up.

“Lucifer, I need you to stand up. Can you stand up for me?” She patted his cheek, hoping to make him look at her. She didn’t want to shout at him, but she hoped she had spoken loud enough to gain his attention. She got up and began tugging on his arm. There was no way she was going to get him up like this. 

“Come on, Lucifer. I need to take your pants off.”

“Darlin’, I thought you’d never ask,” he said with just a hint of a chuckle, smirking at her, dazed.

She dropped his arm and crouched back down. It was such a Lucifer thing to say, reminiscent of his old Luciferness. It was so normal of him that she feared that this was all some dream or hallucination. However, when their eyes met, she could easily recognize that look. She smiled at him and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. As she pulled away, his eyes remained trained on her. She watched as he blinked a long, slow blink. He blinked another and another, always slow, until finally, he blinked more rapidly and looked around him. His brow furrowed. 

“Not you…” he started to say before he fell silent once more.

“What? Lucifer, hey! It’s me, Chloe.”

“…don’t belong here…”

His words struck her like a dagger to the heart. _He didn't want her here? Had he forgotten her?_

“…in Hell,” he breathed the last out, eyes starting to lose their focus.

“No!” she almost shouted, shaking him, “Lucifer, look at me. You’re not in Hell. You’re back home.”

His eyes found hers once more. She watched and he closed them and took a few deep breaths.

“Home.” He repeated, uncertain.

“Yes,” she replied, relieved that he seemed to be more coherent now. “I need you to stand up. Can you do that for me?” She was once again tugging on his arm.

He grunted and struggled, but he successfully managed to stand with her help. Once he was upright, Lucifer had to lean against the shower wall to prevent himself from falling back down.

Chloe made quick work on the rest of his clothing and turned the water back on. She turned the temperature to the maximum heat she could withstand without hurting herself. It was surely uncomfortable for her, but she needed to warm him up. She went back to him and called his name again softly, wondering if he’d fallen asleep like that. She was happy to note that he opened his eyes quickly at her call. Taking his arm, she guided him under the spray.

He sighed in pleasure as the water cascaded over his head and down his back. Lucifer remained unmoving, braced against the wall.

Chloe reached up and grabbed his shampoo, pouring a health dollop into the palm of her hand. She had to move to his side because he was just too tall otherwise. She found herself grateful about the fact that his shower was so huge, because it gave her room to work. Spreading the shampoo between her hands, she reached out and began massaging it into his hair. She started at the base of his neck, rubbing and scratching his scalp as she went along. Chloe was concerned about the shampoo getting into his eyes. She was pleased when he tilted his head back to give her better access.

She worked the shampoo throughout his hair and got him to rinse it out. She repeated the whole process for a second and even a third time. His hair was just too dirty, caked with ash and blood and who knew what else.

Lucifer kept making humming noises, so she knew he was enjoying what she was doing. That made her glad that she could provide him comfort and help him relax. However, it was during the third go-round that he faltered and almost fell down. Maybe she was getting him too relaxed? After he rinsed the last of the shampoo out, she added the conditioner. She knew he was tired and needed sleep but he would appreciate her efforts in the morning.

Next, she took his bath mitt and squeezed a large amount of his body wash onto it. Stepping back around him in order to clean him up, she took a moment to look at him. His back was broad and muscular, his skin, flawless. The scars she remembered seeing once upon a time were no more. She knew all of his scars were on the inside, hidden from sight.

She made wide circles across his shoulder blades and up to his neck before continuing down along his spine and ran the mitt across his lower back and up his sides. Then she went lower until she was running her hand over his ass, his nice, round, fit in the palm of her hand, ass ( _focus, Chloe, focus_ ) before continuing down his legs to his feet.

She moved back up and gripped his shoulder to nudge him to turn around. He seemed to understand what she wanted because he turned without hesitation. He still had to prop himself up, so he reached out a hand and braced himself against one of the shower walls.

She worked the body wash over his chest and torso before moving down each of his arms and washing his hands. She then crouched down and worked on the front of his legs. She had purposely avoided his most private area but that was the only area left to be cleaned.

Her grandmother had a saying; sometimes you have to wash down as far as possible and up as far as possible. Then you have to wash possible.

So, she did.

She reached down until her hand was between his legs and cupped him. She made sure to give everything a thorough washing. She may have taken a little extra time stroking him, but she would never own up to it and besides, Lucifer never flinched nor did he become erect. She would be lying if she said she was unaffected. That a creature as sexual as Lucifer could not get an erection from a hand job spoke volumes about his state of being. How much damage had occurred since he went away? How much had Hell taken from him, changed him? Her heart clenched at the thought of all the pain he had endured.

When she was done, she happened to look at his face. His eyes captured hers and she was riveted. She couldn’t look away; the intensity of his gaze grabbing her and not letting her go. He did not blink but the look in his eyes was not one of lust or desire. No, the look was much less fathomable than that. Chloe had never been affected by his mojo, but she was getting the feeling it was something like this. The longer she looked, the more that the world outside the two of them began to fade until all she saw was a reflection of herself in his dark eyes. It felt like she was staring into the vastness of space, feeling how incredibly small she was, how insignificant; a brief moment in time in comparison to his vast age. On and on she stared, deeper and deeper into the void until she could swear, she saw the first spark of creation.

Then he blinked, that slow blink like before and the spell was broken. Chloe was shaken by the experience and had to take a moment to allow her heart to stop racing and get her breath back. 

“Apologies, Detective,” he said once he was back to himself. He took the bath mitt from her and washed his face before turning back into the spray to rinse.

“Yeah, okay,” she said, shakily, still trying to get a grip on what just happened. If she needed a reminder that he was not just any man but something beyond her comprehension, that was it. But she still loved him. That hadn’t changed.

Since he was clean now, she had to figure out what to do with herself. She had left on her bra and panties probably in a vain attempt to shield herself from thoughts of a wet, naked Lucifer but now they were soaked and really, what was the point. He had already seen her naked, numerous times if he saw her movie as many times as he claimed. Besides, it was plain that Lucifer was not fully back to himself. She helped him to prop up against the wall and stripped off the rest of her clothes. She threw them to where his clothes had landed. She would deal with the mess later. Making quick work of the bath mitt and soap, she cleaned up and turned off the water. Lucifer hadn’t moved.

“Stay here a minute. I’ll help you out.” He nodded at her and she stepped out of the shower. Grabbing some towels, she dried off quickly before wrapping one around herself. She shook one out and laid it on the edge of the bathtub and placed another beside it. Stepping back into the shower she helped Lucifer out and had him sit on the tub. She then took the unused towel and began to dry him off. He grabbed her wrist and she stopped what she was doing.

“Thank you,” he said, and gave her a smile, a small one but a smile nonetheless. She smiled back at him. “I think I can take it from here.” He took the towel from her hands.

She stepped back. Taking her hair down, she combed it out before putting it back up in a messy bun on the top of her head. She finished drying off and secured the towel around herself. She saw that Lucifer had draped the towel around his waist but was sitting with his head in his hands.

She went over to him and took one of his hands in her own, pulling him up to his feet. He came willingly and followed her as she led him into the bedroom. When they reached the bed, she reached down and pulled back the covers. Without being told, Lucifer dropped his towel and climbed into bed.

“Scoot over.”

Startled, he stared at her, like he hadn’t heard her correctly.

“You heard me, scoot over.” She made shooting motions with her hands.

“You… you’re staying?” He couldn’t believe this was happening. Surely, he must be dreaming.

“Of course, I’m staying. Even your Dad couldn’t get me to leave you any time soon.” Chloe smiled, a tender, loving look in her eyes.

Still unsure this was real, he scooted over and watched as she dropped her towel and climbed into the bed with him.

When she was comfortable, she reached out her arms and beckoned him to her. He hesitated for one moment before leaning into her. She guided him until his head was on her chest, with one arm over her stomach and the other under the pillows. She was able to rub his back and card her fingers through his hair in that position. Her other hand reached for his and interlocked their fingers. She heard him heave a great sigh.

“Am I dreaming?” he asked, his voice low and fearful. That tone broke her heart a little more. “Is this real?”

“No, Lucifer, you’re not dreaming. You're home. This is real and when you wake up tomorrow, I’ll still be here and you will see it wasn’t a dream.” She placed a kiss on the top of his head. His only response was to turn his head slightly and drop a kiss to her skin. Over and over again she rubbed his back and carded a hand through his thick hair, occasionally kissing him. After a while, she noticed that his breathing had evened out and he was finally asleep.

She started humming. Nonsense sounds at first but then switching to a lullaby, the same one her mother sang to her; the one she used to sing to Trixie. Eventually, she began to sing. She wasn’t very good but that didn’t seem to matter since he snuggled closer when she added the words. He loved music and maybe this would help his dreams. She hoped so anyway.

_Why do birds suddenly appear_  
_Every time you are near?_  
_Just like me, they long to be_  
_Close to you_

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_  
_Every time you walk by?_  
_Just like me, they long to be_  
_Close to you_

_That is why all the girls in town_  
_Follow you all around_  
_Just like me, they long to be_  
_Close to you_

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit goes to the Carpenters. I didn't use all of the lyrics but I've always liked this song. Here's a link if you would like to hear the original. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFx-5PGLgb4


End file.
